<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cadet(?) and the Hidden faction of the Survey Corps by midnightbella1438</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734252">The Cadet(?) and the Hidden faction of the Survey Corps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbella1438/pseuds/midnightbella1438'>midnightbella1438</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbella1438/pseuds/midnightbella1438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret scouting legion is a hidden operational branch of the survey corps. It was founded by the second commander of the corps on its 7th year of establishment as a military branch to act as intelligence and protection for the scouting legion. Join the adventures of Emily Rose Smith as the secretive group finally meets the Scouting legion</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cadet(?) and the Hidden faction of the Survey Corps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The secret scouting legion is a hidden operational branch of the survey corps. It was founded by the second commander of the corps on its 7th year of establishment as a military branch. It was established to gather intelligence on the corrupted military regime and the tight lucrative community of nobles living behind the Wall Sina. At the same time it was also established to do an in-depth research on titans and their existence. </p><p>When the secret scouting legion came to be no one outside the secret legion members knew of its actual existence, purpose and nature. The secret scouts, although shrouded with mystery and questionable existence to many, were known in history to be composed of a small group of people who are highly intellectual, who have superior physical prowess, have high survival rate against both man and titan. There was even a rumor circulated in the early months for when the secret group was said to be formed that to be part of the legion, they would have to survive a week out in titan territory with nothing but the basic military attire and supplies.</p><p>Presently, the secret scouting legion is nothing more but a name written in the history books of the survey corps. In short, the secret legion was nothing more than a memory and history marker for the corps. Or so they thought.</p><p>~</p><p>It was a  normal day in the survey corps. Cadets were training out in the field, some soldiers are busy cleaning, some are busy running errands for the higher ups and some are busy in their office going through mountains of paperwork. Nothing unusual. Nothing out of the ordinary, that was until a thick metal rod landed in the middle of the training field and prompt exploded.</p><p>In a matter of seconds, everything was blasted away. Some cadets were unfortunately caught up in the blast.<br/>
All soldiers rushed into the scene to check out what had happened Levi, Hange, and Erwin included.</p><p>“What the hell happened?” Levi said looking around.<br/>
“Corporal, a random metal rod landed in the middle of the field and suddenly exploded.” a soldier reported.<br/>
“Tch. Secure the perimeter, we don't know if we are under attacked or it was just a coincidence.” Levi said, already walking towards the stables to go around and survey the land.</p><p>“Ne, what do you think happened?” Hanji quietly whispered to both Erwin and Levi while walking beside them.<br/>
“We don't know yet Hange, I do not believe it was a mere accident, it would have to be a planned attacK” Erwin said in deep thought.<br/>
“I bet it’s the military police finally making a move to try to get rid of us,” Levi said getting ready to mount his horse. </p><p>In truth what Levi said was not a far fetch idea. </p><p>Recently the Survey Corps has been making headway into research and land recovery. The public has been more and more receptive of the branch and has been openly supporting the expeditions beyond the walls. A case in point was one time where the mass made a petition to let the corpse decide what the fate of the fallen lands and the next course of actions. This petition to the governing body led them to have no choice but to provide aid and funding to the biggest expedition that the corps did. That incident ruffled some feathers from the noble classes and since then, the nobility were not shy to declare their distance for the power and position that the survey corps was rising into. </p><p>Levi, Hanji and Erwin were riding around the base to inspect the damage when suddenly Eren came barreling and screaming “Hange-saaaan” at her, simultaneously knocking her out of her horse. </p><p>Before the three leaders could even question what had happened, gunshots were heard. Immediately all 4 of them ran out of the firing range. Hiding behind the thick trees that surrounded the training ground. </p><p>"We are definitely under attacked" Erwin declared. </p><p>Before anyone could react some one rushed in front of them with a sword ready to strike at the nearest person who was coincidentally Levi.</p><p><i> "Shit I don't have my gear with me" </i> Levi thought. </p><p>Before he could even move to defend, a black cloaked person blocked the sword that was going for Levi.</p><p>In a flash the attacker was pinned down and knocked out by their mystery savior. </p><p>Before anyone of them could question their savior the cloaked figure spoke first.</p><p>"Let's go. We do not have much time. The military police is planning on burning down the grounds. Hurry and gather your documents, we have to get out of here." The figure said. </p><p>"How do we know you are not on the MP side" Levi said.<br/>
"Your choice on what to do, chose the one you will least regret." The figure answered already walking towards the Head quarters. </p><p>The answer shocked all 4 of them and had convinced them enough to follow the cloaked person and gather their documents and few belonging in haste.</p><p>As the 5 of them started to rush out of the Head quarters, they saw two other cloaked figures with the rest of the main squad. </p><p>"We have no time, we'll go through the forest of the giant treen to get to the safe house. We'll introduce ourselves once we're out of the forest" One of the cloaked figures said.</p><p>"How do we know you're not luring us to our deaths?" Eren said looking at the three figures walking towards the forest of the giant trees.<br/>
"Like I said a while ago Yeager, your choice. Choose which one you will least regret." </p><p>"Calm down Eren, worst comes to worst we can always fight back" Levi said eyes narrowing at the three figures who were getting ready to zip through the forest </p><p>With heavy caution all of them started to zip through the forest of the Giant trees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>